kaibafandomcom-20200214-history
Bori and Kera
Bori and Kera are characters in Kaiba that appear in "Grandma's Room of Memories ". They are the twin grandsons of Grandma and Grandpa. Appearances Personality Episode appearances "Grandma's Room of Memories" Grandma has her grandson bake a purple substance that fills Kaba 's hole. The grandson is suspicious of Kaiba and Hyohyo , asking his grandmother if she's sure about them. She scolds him for thinking that way, telling him has to be better now that his Grandpa is getting older. The substance is done. Grandma picks it up and stuffs it into Kaba's hole, and it fills, turning paler but never exactly matching the rest of Kaba's body. She asks for payment, but Kaiba has nothing. The grandson grows even more suspicious with Kaiba's lack of speech and accuses him of going after the family treasure. The grandson attempts to beat Kaiba. Vanilla bursts into the lighthouse, calling for Chroniko . He barges in, knocking the grandson out. Vanilla enters Kaiba's memory bubble after using the memory reader on him. Hyohyo knocks the memory reader aside and Vanilla is ejected out of the memory bubble. The grandson seems to be conscious again. Hyohyo uses the memory reader to freeze Vanilla in place. A second grandson, walks up to the lighthouse. He and his brother look near identical, only he has squares around his eyes while his brother has triangles around his eyes. He says that the ship that landed told him to look out for Kaba. The first grandson grabs the blasting gun from Vanilla's frozen in place body, running over to his brother. He tells him they're thieves after the family treasure that their dead grandpa left them. The second grandson smacks him, telling him they're not allowed to say the words "dead grandpa" around their grandma. The first grandson, now remembering, says that Grandma falls into a deep slumber if they say "dead grandpa". His brother says, the last time one of them told her Grandpa died, she finally woke up four months later. Suddenly realizing what they've done, they turn to Grandma, fast asleep on the floor. In a panic, the second grandson grabs Hyohyo and the memory reader. Both grandsons point their weapons towards Kaiba, telling him to do as they say if he wants to live. Hyohyo is seen tied up next to the memory reader. They use the memory reader on Grandma, telling Kaiba that once their Grandpa told her about the family treasure and they need him to find the memory. The brothers want to use the money to buy tickets for a ship off the planet, like their parents did long ago. A family picture can be seen, with the two brothers as just babies. The two want to travel and see the vast world, leaving the "miserable" planet. With the blasting gun, one of them pushes Kaiba inside her memory bubble. Kaiba barely escapes in time to see Bori and Kera holding Grandma in their arms. "Grandma died!" They repeat. "Now we'll never know about Grandpa's treasure." Kaiba begins gesturing to Bori and Kera to climb to the top of the lighthouse. They climb into the door at the top. A box is seen with all pictures inside, as well as Bori and Kera's pacifiers, a dried hochi flower, a ring, earrings, and glasses. The two brothers pick them up in utter disappointment. "These are the treasures?" "Man, what do we do?" "We're all alone." Two workers of Neuron are seen standing over two bodies in a dark, empty part of the ship. "Think they're still alive?" One says. "They must be stowaways," says the other. The bodies are Bori and Kera, holding onto each other tightly. They are unmoving. "When you've lived in a lighthouse for a long time, it's hard to live anywhere else." "I guess they didn't know that." "Oh well, let's take them out." Each worker drags a body away. "Hey, we'll be at Abipa next." Other notes *It's never directly revealed which grandson is Bori and which is Kera. Category:Characters Category:Article stubs